Muka Shino?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited- Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, dan Hinata membicarakan sesuatu dengan Shino. Tiba-tiba, orang yang dibicarakan tersebut datang dari belakang mereka! Ambil-ed -?- dari Omake Naruto, episode 101.


**Muka Shino?**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Desa Konoha, salah satu desa militer ninja yang terkuat di 5 negara dalam dunia Naruto. Di desa ini, pemimpin mereka disebut Hokage. Adalah seorang shinobi berisik dari Uzumaki yang—sangat—ingin sekali menjadi pemimpin di desa itu, Naruto.

Tapi, di fanfic Author kali ini, kisahnya bukan disorot ke situ, melainkan agak melenceng dari paragraf di atas. Beginilah kisahnya…

**.**

Suatu siang yang cerah dan agak panas, tersebutlah empat shinobi dari Kelompok Rookie 12—Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, dan Hinata. Di siang yang sangat panas ini, mereka tentu saja lapar—tak terkecuali si bocah rubah, Naruto Uzumaki.

Untuk mengatasi rasa lapar di perut mereka itu, Naruto mengajak makan—dia yang traktir—di sebuah kedai ramen paling terkenal di Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen. Sambil makan, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, 'sesuatu' yang mereka bicarakan itu datang di hadapan mereka, dan membuat mereka ketakutan setengah hidup (?). Monster? Atau… Hasil summoning yang mengerikan? Entahlah, simak saja, deh… Enjoy~

**-Ichiraku Ramen-**

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, dan Hinata masih menikmati mangkuk ramen mereka. Sebenarnya tidak ber-empat. Walau yang satu lagi bukan manusia—tetapi anjing. Yep! Dialah Akamaru, anjing kesayangan keluarga Inuzuka—terutama Kiba.

Dimulailah dialog mereka…

"Hei," Naruto memecah keheningan. "Kalian tidak pernah melihat wajah Shino yang sesungguhnya 'kan?" tanyanya pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

Tep

Sakura meletakkan mangkuknya.

"Benar juga, ya?" sadarnya. "Tapi… Pernahkah kau melihatnya, Kiba?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto—mengingat Kiba satu kelompok dengan Shino, pikirnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah melihatnya, aku tak peduli," jawab Kiba cuek. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" Kiba malah balik bertanya pada Hinata.

"A-aku juga tak pernah melihatnya…" ujar Hinata jujur.

"Hm… Jika tak ada yang pernah melihatnya, aku jadi semakin penasaran!" seru Naruto ingin tahu.

"Mungkin… Dia punya mata yang indah?" tebak Sakura. "Seperti Sasuke-kun…" tambahnya lagi—seraya membayangkan muka Shino dengan mata milik Sasuke.

"Cih, apanya yang bagus dari Sasuke?" Kiba menghina. Bukannya cemburu—bahkan dia tak punya rasa sedikit pun pada Sakura, karena dia memang tak suka dengan Sasuke. "Mungkin… Dia seperti Kakashi-sensei?" katanya ikut menebak—ikut membayangkan wajah Shino dengan mata Kakashi.

"Jadi kelihatan baka…" celetuk Sakura.

"Benar sekali! Sou ka!" seru Naruto menyetujui.

"A-ano… Ba-bagaimana kalau seperti… Lee-san?" Hinata—yang bicaranya gugup—ikut menebak.

"He? Si Gejimayu itu?" Naruto tak bisa membayangkan. "Pasti tebal sekali…" tambahnya. "Bagaimana… Kalau seperti sesuatu yang… Oiroke…!" Naruto menebak sambil—sedikit—tertawa.

"Hahaha…" Tiga temannya yang lain asli tertawa.

Di sela tertawaan mereka itu, tanpa mereka sadari, 'sesuatu' yang mereka bicarakan pun muncul dalam sekejap di belakang mereka—Shino, si Aburame misterius di Rookie 12.

"Ehem!" Shino mendehem dari belakang.

"Shi-Shino! ?" seru mereka—kaget—serentak, membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti.

"Baiklah… Jika kalian memaksa…" katanya pelan—mengerti. Haaa… Shino nguntit ketikan Author tadi, yaaa? Dasar…

Klek

Shino pun melepas perlahan kacamatanya dari kepalanya. Dan seketika…

"Na-Nani ka? !" Mereka gemetaran—ngeri. "A-apa yang kau lakukaaan! ? SHINO! ?" teriak mereka setelah melihat ribuan serangga yang keluar dari kacamata Shino setelah melepasnya.

**-Owari-**

**Huaaa, Shinooo… Serangganyaaa… ;;; -pengecut-**

**Hiii, ngeri ya… ==lll**

**Ini memang Omake dari Naruto yang aslinya kok XD**

**Udah saya edit, biar panjangan sedikit =w=**

**Yang sebelumnya singkat banget sih =.=**

**Coba aja ditayangkan di TV Indo pas episode Shippuden… Nyempil gitu, maksudnya =w=a**

**Eh, Shino memang keren kok! X3 -FG kambuh-**

**Yaaa, Shino 'kan masuk list chara fav saya '==a -jiah, alasannya nggak mutu!-**

**Mind to review? XDa -plak-**


End file.
